ShonenJumpWarrirors
by Leesanthe1st
Summary: A crossover between Naruto and One Piece.The fight of ninja vs. Pirate will now end!
1. Episode 1

It was just another day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, except for 2 squads of 3 ninja each. They had been told that they were going on an extremely difficult mission, ranked A+.

Naruto and Hinata, having recently moved in together, were to set off together. It was their 2 squads that had been picked.

Sasuke and Sakura were also living together, a little longer than Naruto and Hinata. They were preparing to leave and Sakura was wondering out loud why they would meet at the academy where the children were trained to be the ninja of the village. Sasuke could not answer and Sakura started to think of their love.

The reason Sakura loved Sasuke wasn't because of his hair, black and kept short for extra speed, or his deep, dark eyes, or even the handsome features of his powerful yet skinny body. No, it was his overall attitude, his his quietness, his seriousness, his intelligence, and his skill.

"Sasuke?" said Sakura, "Yes, Sakura?" He replied.

"I'm glad we're together now," He smiled but said nothing as he continued readying his ninja tools. He began to think again about how it was that he had finally accepted her offer of a date. How it had become obvious that was his past that had stopped him from loving anyone. How he always needed to be the best. And she had stopped him from making a huge mistake.

And so the two squads met at in the classroom where they had been taught to together. Hinata sat with her squad partners, Kiba and Shino, and Naruto sat with Sakura and Sasuke. At the front of the room, instead of their original teacher, was a pair of young looking women.

"Your mission," started the blond haired woman up front, "is to find and capture some pirates that the navy have had trouble getting a hold of,"

"What?!" burst out Naruto, "That's the navy's job why can't they just take care of it themselves?" "Because they have had trouble with them and we're in need of some money, so we're having you get the bounty. The navy offered it. Now sit," Naruto sat but was still upset. "Now, there are 5 primary targets for you to choose from, and you will be split into pairs, and you get choose your partners!" To this Naruto gave a happy yell. He would of course be with Hinata. Sakura gave Sasuke a little smile and wink. He smiled back, briefly, then returned to his usual look of seriousness.

"Looks like me and you are together on this one, Shino," said Kiba, giving a small and strained smile. Shino kind of creeps him out.

"Come on Hinata, we have to get the best one first!" said Naruto, "Wow, $30,000,000 on this guy," he began to read the description aloud, "'Made of rubber because he ate one of the Cursed fruit, which means also that he cannot swim. He travels with a small crew, but they also have large bounties on them.' Wow, Hinata. We have to take this one," Hinata seemed worried.

"Come on sasuke, don't you think that we should hold off on the clown," Sakura was saying as she followed him, "I mean, 'can't be hurt by a blade' sounds pretty dangerous,"

Kiba was saying to Shino that this guy would be easy since his crew was called the 'Black Cat Pirates'. Dogs and bugs vs. cats sounded good to him.

And so it began, they would now set off on their own path to defeat the pirates.


	2. Episode 2

Shone Jump Warriors episode 2!!!

Sasuke and Sakura had their own ship, the Sharingan Legend, which was powered by an engine, and could be worked by 2 people. Kiba and Shino were on the Vivid Dream, which also had an engine workable by 2 people. And Naruto and Hinata were on the Rasingan, which didn't have an engine but instead could be worked by Naruto's 2 favorite jutsus, the Rasingan and the Shadow clones(This boat had been built for the 4th Hokage and was the fastest boat there was if you use the Rasingan). They set off, each with a different destination in mind.

"I can't wait to find this guy so we can bring him in!" Naruto was saying, "I mean, with $30,000,000 on his head, he'll be a real challenge! Think you're ready Hinata?"

"I don't know, Naruto," she said nervously, "I mean, I'm sure we can beat him, but what if we have to _kill_ him?" "Oh," Naruto hadn't thought of that, "well, if this guy and his crew have such a large bounty on them, then they must have done some terrible things,"

"Well, the navy has been known to exaggerate a bit if they get beat by pirates," And this was true, they sometimes put heavier bounties on someone if they couldn't catch them.

The mission was to bring them in, dead or alive, preferably alive. They were after the main threats 1st. Naruto and Hinata after the Straw Hat Pirates, Sasuke and Sakura were after some clowns with evil powers, and Kiba and Shino were after the Black Cats. There were also some secondary targets to look for, but they would come later, if they're lucky.

At that same time…

"Hey Luffy," Zolo was saying, "I heard in town that the navy has sent ninja from the hidden villages of Karakunai to get us" "Cool!" Luffy, the captain of the Merry-Go, replied, "That should be a fun fight, even though we all know pirates beat ninja!" "Yeah, whatever," Zolo said. He turned to feel the wind hit his face and aquamarine hair.

They had just left an island called sushi, and it happened to be close to the ninja continent, Karakunai, and Nami, the navigator, knew that the closer that you are to your enemy's land, the more dangerous things are, which is why she suggested they leave. Zolo was thinking the same thing and had agreed with her that telling Luffy before they had set sale wouldn't a good idea, since he's so reckless.

"So Nami, any idea where we're headed?" Said Luffy, "Yes, Luffy, of course I do. I'm the Navigator, aren't I?"

Luffy continued, "So we're gonna go get those ninja before they find us, right?" "Wrong. We're going to go to belrong so that we can get that treasure like we've been planning for the past 2 and ½ months!"She replied furiously.

They were heading to an island known as Thermi. It would be well after dark before they will see land. Nami had been to this island before and knew a great hotel here called Hester's Bed and breakfast. They were looking forward to a nice rest.

Meanwhile…

"Man, we've been sailing all day and we still haven't seen anything!" Naruto exclaimed. "Well, we won't find them that easily Naruto. It'll take some time," said Hinata.

"What? Oh, no Hinata, I know that. I just mean that as long as we are going to be sailing I would like to see at least some kind of something exciting, or at least an island," and as if to answer his request, "Look, Naruto! There's an island!" Hinata said excitedly, "let's check it out!"

When they arrived it would soon be nightfall, and Naruto wanted some real ramen. Hinata had been cooking it on the boat, but she wasn't as good as the places around here, so he, without mentioning any of this, suggested they stay in a nice hotel for a while.

"Sure! I mean, I never stayed in a hotel on an island before!" So they found a nice one called Hester's Bed and Breakfast and they rented a room for 2, and settled down for the hotel's complimentary first night dinner, even though it would be the last too.

"Hey, Zolo. It's a good thing the dinner here is complimentary, or Luffy would break us!" said Nami laughingly. "Yeah, I know," replied Zolo.

"Hey, I wonder if those ninja guys are here, watching us," said Usopp quietly in Luffy's ear.

"Let's find out," said Luffy, standing up, "HEY!! NINJAS! I know you're here ninja!" Yelled Luffy, "SIT DOWN LUFFY BEFORE YOU GET US KILLED!" Yelled Usopp.

Laughing, Luffy said, "Nope, no ninja!"

"Hey, Naruto wasn't that the guy we're after?" asked Hinata, "I mean, I recognize him, but I'm not sure." "Yeah, it's him, but I wanted to catch him off guard. Looks like he already knows we're here."

"Please be careful, Naruto," Hinata said as he got up. He walked over to Luffy and said "Will you come quietly, or am I gonna have to have fun doing this?" He asked.

"Excuse me sir," said Nami, "but I do believe that you haven't quite explained your purpose,"

"I'm here to bring you pirates in-" started Naruto, but Luffy interrupted, "IT'S THE NINJAS!!! Gum Gum Pistol!!!" as he said it, Luffy threw back his hand and let it fly forward, using his rubbery stretching powers to the limit. Naruto grabbed Luffy's fist and threw it down, but as he went to punch he remembered that he was in a hotel full of people, and instead of punching, grabbed his shoulders and threw him outside, through the door.

Naruto jumped out behind and Luffy stood up. The fight was about to begin.


	3. episode 3

Shonen Jump Warriors Episode 3!!!!!!

"Gum Gum Pistol!!!" Shouted Luffy. He and Naruto were on the street, exchanging small attacks, like punches and such. But Naruto was ready to start.

"So, Luffy. I can call you Luffy, right?" Said Naruto, who didn't wait for an answer, "What would you do if you were fighting a lot of me at the same time?" He then performed his Shadow Clone Jutsu, and there were many Narutos surrounding Luffy.

Luffy didn't know what to do. But then he had an idea. "Gum Gum Pinwheel!" He shouted, and as he did so he wrapped himself up with his arms, hten let them fly as they unwound themselves. The attack hit a large # of clones, and they disappeared. Then the many Narutos attacked throwing punches and kicks in wild release. But then,

"Gum Gum Gattling Cannon!" And Luffy let fly such a barrage of punches that Naruto was yet left with no clones. He was on the ground, having been knocked there by 3 direct hits. Then he got up, created 4 clones, and began the process of creating Rasengan. 2 of the Narutos attacked Luffy, dodging various punches, and the real Naruto charged in behind. He managed, with difficulty, to dodge under "Gum Gum Whip!", and hit Luffy with Rasengan.

Naruto was smiling down on Luffy, But then he was flipped over by a kick in the face. "How do you like my Slamwich, eh?" Said Sanji. He then ran at Naruto for another attack. As he came close though, He was hit by an oddly powerful strike that did not really hurt, but rather simply stopped his movement.

"You'll not hurt Naruto when he is not looking!" Said Hinata in a powerful voice. She looked fierce as she assumed her soft fist stance. Sanji looked at her and wondered how she made him stop by hitting him in the back. 'Oh well,' he thought. "You're lucky that you're a girl, or I might have to hit you pretty hard," He ran at her and she easily dodged his attack, and she dodged for a few moments before striking back. She hit him directly in the chest with the full palm of her hand. She then struck him again and again with either the palm of her hand or her fingertips, causing great pain throughout his body.

While Hinata was busy with Sanji, Naruto stood and watched, knowing that he would only get in the way. He could see she was using the Byakuugan.

Suddenly he saw a flash of a blade, quickly dodged down under it, and jumped back. Zolo was standing in front of Naruto with all three blades drawn. Even though this guy was tough, he knew that this fight was going their way, or at least that was what he thought.

TO BE CONTINUED…this episode i mean, it will be longer by next wednesday...


	4. episode 4

Things were going Naruto's way, at least for now. Hinata had Sanji on the roaps, and Straw Hat was down as well. This swordsman ("Zolo, I think?" thought Naruto) was not going to hard or easy. No, just fun.

"Let's do this," said Zolo. "Gladly," said Naruto.

Naruto made 12 clones, then he ran at Zolo, only one at a time. Zolo easily parried the first 2 attacks, and stuck his sword into the first 2, making them disappear. He then noticed that the others were making that ball of energy that had knocked down Luffy. But this time, there were two in his hands. This would hurt, and Zolo knew it. He had to stop this now. But while 5 were making the 2 Rasengans, 2 others came at Zolo with Kunai, hoping that they could hold him off until his Duel Rasengan was ready. They barely blocked his swords, and then Zolo used one of his better attacks. He pushed through like they were nothing but then he was hit so hard and was spinning so fast that he didn't know what was going on.

Naruto had hit him with one Rasengan and is now in the air above Zolo. He hit him right in the face and Zolo went flying downward into the roof of the place they had just been eating. But the abuse wasn't over. A clone that Naruto had not used yet came up with Duel Rasengan to hit Zolo in the chest right before impact with the roof. He went down, hard.

"GUM GUM GATTLING CANNON!!!" Suddenly, a flurry of fists went through all the Naruto clones and Hit the real Naruto again and again. Naruto fell to the ground.

"Naruto!!!" Sanji fell baskwards as she left. She had done her job. Naruto had taken such a beating that he was not going to get up for a while.

"I'll get you Straw Hat," She said with a vigor she rarely showed.

"Alright! Another good fight!" But then he saw Sanji, "Nami!Usopp!You 2 get Zolo and Sanji while I hold them off!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Said Usopp, Nami just followed.

"Hey, how about we just go our different ways, for now," Said Hinata, realizing that He may still have more crewmembers who can fight, "We let you go, you let us go, deal?"

"Yeah, OK," Said Luffy, just jumping down after that,"

The Straw Hat Pirates then left, and Hinata tended to Naruto.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Episode 5

Shonen Jump Warriors Episode 5!!!!!

Well, Naruto seems to be in a bit of trouble, but he'll be all right. If any of the others knew that he had had trouble, they would probably say "at least you found your target". Hinata did not actually let them go, she where they were going and a rough idea of how to get there. Whereas Kiba and Shino had been to 3 islands and had not come across_any _pirates, not even the unimportant ones! Little did they know that they were not to get much more lucky.

"HEY! A ship!" Shouted Kiba! "No, wait, false alarm. It's just a Navy ship," he said dissapointedly as Shino came up from belowdeck.

He had been working on the engine. It was a little buggy since that last island visit. "Perhaps they can point us in the direction of these 'Black Cat Pirates',"

"Maybe," Kiba was a little disappointed because of their luck. Since they had left, they realized why it was so hard for the Navy to capture them. The captain kills all he meets so that no rumors can be started. The only survivors are powerful enemies that have overpowered him or escaped. "Maybe, maybe they could tell us who some of the survivors are who aren't pirates," He said with still little enthusiasm.

Shino was worried about Kiba, since he usually was very excited about everything that he did, especially if it involves fighting. "Don't wor-" But before Shino could say a thing, cannon fire broke out. Their ship was missed, but barely. "The Navy's attacing US?!" Kiba was surprised and suddenly excited.

A loud voice came from the ship that now flew a flag that revealed A skull with hourglasses on either side,"Surrender your ship!If you do, I'll consider letting you go free!"

Kiba was about to say,"NEVER!", but before he could, shino says,"We agree! Let us go free and we'll give you our ship!"

Kiba was indignant,"How could you do that?!" "I recognize that flag, it means this guy is a real pain in boat vs boat battle. Lets just get on his boat and sneak attack when he imprisons us, OK?"

Kiba thought a moment, then,"Ok, lets do it!"

Then they were in the brig and Don Krieg started a celebration of another captured ship.

"HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH! I AM THE GREATEST!" Don Krieg exclaimed as the party underwent. This was even more than Shino had asked for.

"We'll just wait for them to get drunk and capture him first, then we can get those cats later,"He explained.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Just kidding(hey in your review please say if you want my chapters long this one or short like before))

Later that night, the ship landed on a deserted island. Don Krieg planned on putting them on this island and had them tied up so that he could do it with little struggle.

They were tied to eachother, and most of the crew was asleep. This didn't interest them too much since they see it every day now that they take a ship every day. This was not like every other day, though. "Ready Kiba?" "Ready,"

They performed a substitution jutsu with the people pushing them along(this was not hard since they were drunk and not on guard). Then, knowing that he was the strongest, they attacked Don Krieg.

He would've been easy since he was completely caught off guard, But he was wearing this Blue Armor, they could not penetrate it with any attacks. By the time it dawned on them to just hit face, Don Krieg was fighting back. He laughed as he knocked them silly, and kiba went flying. Shino, though hit, barely took the side of the punch and so threw some of his insects on him. They slowly ate away at his chakra. He wondered if it would be fast enough, seeing as how this guy was so powerful. The rest of the crew were beginning to awake as they noticed a fight was going on.

Don Krieg laughed,"Please, a couple of ninja? Against me? And you can't even break my weaker Wootz Steel Armor? I've fought tougher than you when that guy destroyed my armada, or when that other guy destroyed my armor!I've even fought tougher enemies that have not beat me!"He continued laughing as he pulled what looked like a shield off his shoulder, but it began blasting off poisonous darts. Shino was hit by only one before he pulled out his Kunai and began blocking them. But Kiba attacked even though they shot past him. He and his dog(having transformed into what Looked like Kiba) Were dodging as they ran right at him.

Don Krieg was still laughing as he pulled out a large spear and struck them both. Some of the crew were beginning to look amazed. He hadn't used his 2-ton "Mighty Battle Spear" since Straw Hat...

TO BE CONTINUED...no, really, to be continued.

preview:Will Kiba and Shino defeat Don Krieg's Mighty Battle Spear? Will they even live to tell the tale?Find out next week in Shonen Jump Warriors episode 6!!!!!!


	6. Episode 6

Shonen Jump Warriors Episode 6!!!!!!

Shino was looking at the large spear. '_That thing will be the death of me if I'm not careful_,' he thought. '_I have got to do something. Something that will make him tire out without doing anything to me_,'

"HAH!" Kiba stood up. He and his dog, shaped like him, had just been hit, but now he stood up. He now looked on at the large man, and realized that he could beat him after all.

"Shino! Let me take him down! Just let me get one crack at his ugly mug!" Yelled Kiba.

"That won't happen fools!" Cried Don Krieg, "You will not get close enough to hit my head! Don't you get it? You cannot hit me, any more than you can break my armor!" he got louder with the last part of the sentence, as he had begun to swing out his spear. He only barely missed, and he swung it upward, he hit the side of Kiba's chest, cutting his shirt while blowing him farther away.

Then Shino came up underneath, and nearly struck him in the face with a kunai, but Don Krieg dropped a bomb, keeping Shino at a distance. He came back at him, but the spear came down this time, causing a loud explosion right next to his face. "HAH! My aim is getting rusty, I should train more!"

"No, we're just faster than you think," Kiba came up beneath, Hitting him right in the face with his fist. Don Krieg fell back, hitting the deck of the ship. Now he was angry, standing up, he raised his spear and swung down furiously. '_He must have forgotten he was on his own ship!' _He laughed inside as he ran blindingly fast at Don Krieg. He managed to hit his face again, but then a fire burned in his back. He cried out as he ran around, trying to put out the fire.

"Whoa, now, bro. You're not gonna hit Don Krieg again, ya hear?" A man wearing the strangest getup in history just stepped out of the crowd of pirates. He wore what looked like a giant plate on his torso and arms, also his hands had smaller versions. There was a giant pearl at the center of them."Now listen to m-"

"Good job, Pearl. It seems you've mastered that fire ball after all," Said Don Krieg, "You handle this kid, I'll take that one over there,"

'_Oh no!'_ thought Shino, '_He's coming this way. Well, he won't get close enough, for now,' _Shino then made a run at Don Krieg, hoping to startle him, then made a turn and headed towards Pearl.

"Oh no you don't little bug," He then swung his spear at him, but Shino was ready. He turned and ducked, dodging the spear. He then continued to dodge the attacks easily. Right up until until Don Krieg threw some bombs, exploding right in front of Shino.

Don Krieg began to raise his spear for the finishing blow, an attack that would have finished Shino off. Then, he shuddered, and struggled. '_he can't raise his spear!!'_ Shino realized. _'this is my chance!' _Shino slashed Don Krieg in the face with a kunai knife. He fell to the ground.

_'What's happening to me?!' _Thought Don Krieg. He roared furiously, "YOU WILL NOT WIN!!" He then came up with a sudden rush of energy. Shino made a silent plea with his bugs that they have a better effect on him, and as if answering his call, Don Krieg fell as he ran, and bugs began to crawl out of his armor.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Pearl were fighting. Kiba had already punched Pearl in the face. Pearl was raving mad, throwing fire and pearl punches all over the place. Akamaru, still looking like Kiba, suddenly ran and pounded Pearl in the face, knocking him down.

The rest of the pirate crew began to really worry. The captain and Pearl, defeated. "Where's the 1st Lt.?" one of them asked. But he was nowhere to be found. Kiba tied up both Pearl and Don Krieg, and then put them in the brig of their boat, which they had found out that Don Krieg had sent someone to sabotage the ship, to keep them from getting away, while they were on that last island.

"From now on, one of us stays on the ship, to protect it," said Shino.

TO BE CONTINUED...

next time:Whatever happened to Sasuke and Sakura? What about any other ninjas? What about Naruto?find out next time on Shonen Jump Warriors episode 7!!!!!!!

Naruto:WHAT?! Why would you make it to be continued?!

Sasuke:You're as annoying as ever, aren't you? The next episode is about me, idiot.

Naruto:Yeah, right, you can look at the preview and see that...wait it IS about you! Grrrrr, I'll find a way in, no matter what!

Sasuke:Look, unlike in the anime AND the manga, this is not about you. This is about the Shonen Jump Warriors. So hush.


	7. Episode 7

Shonen Jump Warriors episode-7!!!!!!!

(Author's note:This chapter is where the story really begins. Pay attention, and you may notice something. Also, that does not mean that the other story was not part of this too. It was important. Also, Check out the forum Shonen Jump Warriors in the Naruto section. It will help with the book for me and you)

Sasuke and Sakura had just landed an island. They went in from the docks, and they split up to try and find anything they could about the pirate "Buggy the Clown". They searched up and down the coast and then went in through town, asking people for information.

They met back at the boat, "Same as usual," said Sasuke, in an angry undertone, "nothing we haven't heard before. This guy's a serious pain. You'd think I'd have found him by now! I mean, He's a clown!" He was beginning to yell. Sakura was worried about him.

"Hey, Sasuke?" she said, almost inquiring.

"Yeah?" he replied angrily. He noticed that she doesn't flinch like she used to when he yelled, and calmed down instantly, "I mean, yes, Sakura?"

She smiled at his sudden change, "Sasuke, This guy we're after, I think I heard a clue as to where he is!" Sasuke was startled to hear this.

"Well, where is he?" he said with sudden excitement.

She was a little worried, but went on, "He is on the continent of Shadsomage,"

"You mean on the other side of Pirameses, all the way across the sea!?" He looked very surprised and upset, then he looked at her and smiled, a small smile, "well, now we know why we couldn't find him,"

Sakura smiled. She had never once in her life hear him joke like that. She actually started to laugh at how happy it made her feel. Then his smile dissapeared as he looked past her. "Is something wrong?" She asked as she turned around.

Sasuke grabbed her and pushed her towards the door to the cabin, "Listen, there's something evil coming this way, and I want you to go below deck. Listen to what is said if you want, just DO NOT come back on deck no matter what, understand?"

"What evil?" She asked as a picture of a snake-like face that she saw as evil flashed in her mind.

"It doesn't matter, OK? Just get down there now!" He pushed her again and she decided to go.

She closed the door behind her as another boat came into view. She wondered who it was...

She was remembering Orochimaru, the snake like man that wanted Sasuke to join him, the man that doesn't die of age because he constantly takes on new bodies...

She remembered when he had finally been convinced on going on a date, she had tricked him into thinking it was a mission. She had felt bad at first, but it was worth it in the end. Mostly because she could convince him into staying once Orochimaru had sent his men after him to convince him to go.

The four best of Orochimaru, they attacked Sasuke, and Sasuke almost left, but Sakura had run across him first, on his way out to find them and let them lead the way to the sound village. She had cried and begged him to stay, and she knows now that if they had not already been going out, he would've left her there...

The other boat was close now, and it was going to hail them, she could tell. Sakura was looking through a small hole, begging whoever this was not to be Orochimaru. She didn't know that things were even worse than that, though.

On the other ship...

"Who is that?" asked a demon with two heads, the other answered by biting at him. Another demon said, "probably lunch, it is about that time!" he laughed at his own joke, a few others joining in as well.

"Don't worry about them," Said another demon, this one looking like a white baboon. Everyone hushed up to let him talk. "If they are just nobody, then I will let you eat them. If they are the ones we're looking for, though, then I must talk first," He said calmly. They all cheered, they knew their boss would let them eat weary travelers that aren't wroth anything.

They came close enough to hail the other ship...

Sasuke looked on with anticipation as they neared. The ship was much too close simply to hail, but then:

"Hail, good sir! I wish to speak to your captain,"

Sasuke was appalled. Was that a monkey that spoke? he thought. Still, you never know with demons, and he saw that's what they were. "You speak to him," he replied.

"Such a child, leading a ship? Surely you jest?" The monkey said. Though in his mind, he realized that this was one of the ones he looked for.

"I'm no child, and I never joke," he replied with a calm he did not feel. His mind flashed for just a second at the joke he had said to Sakura, but only a second.

"Ah, then," their boats were close enough now that Sasuke could reach out and touch the monkey, "then I believe you are one that we wish to see," there was a sudden feeling of pure evil in the air, almost palpable, "If so, then I wish to talk,"

"Keep talking, then. I won't stop you," Sasuke was scared, and excited. He had never directly faced a demon, but he has always wanted to. _'This could end up being interesting'_ He thought.

"Ah, just the attitude I need. You seem suddenly confused, let me explain. You see, I need someone to go after a sword. Not just any sword, mind you, but a sword with unimaginable power. I seem to have perked your interest, no? Then I suggest you listento what I have to say,"

"I said I won't stop you," He was wondering what this monkey demon thing could be talking about, seeing as how no sword could be invincible, could it?

"Good, then let me make you a deal. I know how to find this sword, and if you find it, you can keep it, on the deal that you kill a certain someone for me. Now, before you decline, think of what you could do with a sword of infinite power, a weapon so strong, no man could stand in your way. This sword is all that and more," He ended with an evil smile on his face. But the smile was not a monkey's smile. No, Sasuke realized then that some one was wearing a mask, disguised as a monkey, but still demon. though the smile appeared to be human-like, he had heard that the demons of Shadsomage appeared as human on occasion.

"OK, then. Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Three people, actually. I just wanted to see if you comply?" He asked.

Sasuke thought a moment, during which Sakura wondered if he would except, just to kill Itachi. Seeing as that was still his goal. Then Sasuke answered, "Yes," Sakura gasped silently. He had that look in his eyes. The look of when he thought of Itachi.

"Good," Naraku smiled again, "Then you will kill a half-demon named Inu-Yasha, a man named Hikaru Asenbo, and a man you know, a man named," he gave a moment for effect, "Itachi,"

Sasuke looked the demon surprised. Sakura gasped and began to wonder what he wanted Itachi dead for. Naraku began to laugh at the effect this had on Sasuke.

Sasuke said simply, "Why would you want them dead?"

"Old habits, and strong grudges," He replied simply. He gave Sasuke a paper, and said,"I know that you will do as you have been told, and so, I give you these directions," The boat began to move the second Sasuke grabbed the paper.

Sasuke said nothing. He indeed would kill these people with the sword. If this was all true.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. episode 8

Shonen Jump Warriors Episode 8!!!!!!!!

(Author's Note: I am Liking the positive feedback, I really am. But it is time I was criticized. Tell me what I can do to be better. This story is partly for readers who like Ninja vs. Pirate, and also to see what I can do to be a better writer. If you like the story so far, GREAT! But if you're a reader looking for something more, waiting for me to do something phenomenal, but you have not yet seen it, tell me to make it more exciting! I am not a baby, I can take criticism. Also, the romance elements are not that big of a deal, really. It was only to help the story along! And Sasuke and Sakura look cute together! Anyway, the story is next, so READ!!!)

Sakura talked to Sasuke about the sword. He said he would use it against Itachi and said nothing else. Sakura thought of how once he would not have said even that. She decided to let it go, especially after he let her look at it with him. It was a map on how to find these three people, as well as how to get the sword, and she knew that he would think that this would be enough.

Sasuke continued to look miserable, but Sakura wondered if it was still about Buggy, or if it was because of this sword. The instructions made no sense. How was he supposed to read it?

They were once again on their way, and now it's off to Shadsomage, the continent of demons and samurai!

He was looking on with anticipation. He was ready to strike. Any second now… "GOTCHA!" He jumped and grabbed the last BBQ flavored chip.

"HEY! That was my last one you fat-" a girl with blond hair began.

"Don't call him fat, Ino," Said another guy. They were sitting at a table, looking at the assignment in front of them.

She was still upset, but it was not the chip. She didn't even want the chip. No, Ino was more upset about the mission.

"Why are we going to go on a mission to hunt down a stupid pirate?!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down. Jeez, you're so annoying," Said Shikamaru. He had black hair and a bored expression on his face. "Look, I am just as annoyed by this mission as you are, but the 5th Hokage said we have to, so deal with it,"

"Yeah, what he said," Said choji. He was rather portly, and had red hair. He was a bit more willing to go on the mission than the other two. _'__plus__ I get to prove myself, finally! No Pirate could beat a ninja!' _He thought, gleefully. He had not really shown much interest in fighting, ever. But this was a lucky break, or at least that was his thinking.

The mission description was that only one group had made it back with their target, and that they had captured someone else other than their original target. They were to go after the original target and they would occasionally receive intelligence reports on his whereabouts as they were gone, but that even intelligence was having a rough time with finding him.

"I heard that they actually captured someone who was tougher than their 1st target," Said Shikamaru, "but that this guy is harder to find, and he won't want us to find him, which will only make this harder,"

"I heard they had left 3 weeks ago, all three of them!" Said Choji, "And their not back yet. That is Naruto and Hinata, as well as Sasuke and Sakura!"

Shikamaru was surprised, and Ino said, "Sasuke? But nothing could have happened to him though, right? I mean he's incredible, no pirate could do anything, right?"

Shikamaru saw an escape plan in her face right away, and said, "No. He'll be fine," _or at least I hope so_, he thought, "Well, anyway. Let's go. This should not be too hard, just a nice cruise, and then a nice little battle with a couple of pirates," He sounded confident, but he wasn't. He was worried what could be keeping up Naruto and Hinata, they were a powerful couple! And then Sasuke and Sakura, there was no way they lost to pirates. They can't lose to pirates. There was something else, or maybe they had just not found anything yet. '_Let's hope that last one is it,' _He thought.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Episode 9

Shonen Jump Warriors episode 9!!!!!!!!!

(Author's note: Last episode, not too long, I know. But that was more to get an opinion of my work. It was meant to be for me to know what you want and for me to get in a few more characters. That is all. NOW READ!)

Naruto was hungry. They had been sailing in just the wrong way, so that they haven't been to an island to resupply for 5 days. Hinata was following The Straw Hat Pirates' path using her Byakuugan. She had put a tracking jutsu on it that Neji had taught her before they left. They must be hungry as well, that was her thinking, but she was still worried. If they ran into them too soon, then they would not be able to fight. On the other hand, if they did not stop soon, then she would lose them. Her chakra was running low, and she did not know what to do. Then they got lucky.

Luffy and everyone were all getting hungry as well. Eventually, Luffy commanded that they stop some where to resupply, and grudgingly Nami led them straight for the right island. Then they went to a bar and got a lot of food ready for departure.

Naruto went to find some food, while Hinata made sure that they did not escape sight. When Naruto came back with some food, she and he ate hungrily.

They were ready for round 2 of this fight, and they were going to win. They knew it.

Hinata was watching from the ceiling, and Naruto was waiting for the signal. Hinata was using her Byakuugan, and She could see them perfectly.

They were eating for the time being, and all she had to do was wait.

"YEAH!!" Luffy exclaimed, "This food is great!"

"You know what," said Zolo, "Luffy is probably the only person in the world who is being hunted down by people that are in the same area as him, and still be happy and excited,"

"Yeah, it's probably a pirate thing," said Nami. And of course, Nami and Zolo originally weren't pirates, but Zolo considered himself one now and then.

"Well, anyway, lets keep an eye out, OK?" Chopper, a little reindeer, was saying to Sanji, who was wearing his usual black outfit.

"Alright Naruto, ready?" "Yeah, lets go!" Naruto then jumped through the door with blinding speed, and attacked Luffy, hitting him right in the face. He then turned and went to attack Zolo, who dodged just in time and pulled out 2 swords, not having time for the 3rd, and then attacked back.

Hinata attacked Sanji just as he got up, and Chopper and Usopp started to freak out, screaming about being attacked. Sanji turned to his attacker to find that it was the same girl who attacked him back on that last island, and this time he was ready. He barely dodged, even if he knew what was coming. She was using her Byakugan to be sure she hit him, and was getting frustrated at not having hit him yet. Sanji kicked at her stomach, and she dodged easily, having seen it coming a mile away.

Meanwhile, Zolo and Luffy were following Naruto outside, they did not know that he had a trap in store for them outside, and that they were walking right into it. Naruto attacked with a kunai, and zolo blocked it easily, saying "you need to do better than that!" Luffy then charged in without thought of what might happen, trying to surprise with a sudden attack, but then some other ninja appeared and started to attack Luffy, and they got into a fight. Zolo was wondering where they came from and decided to help, but before he could do anything, Naruto was all over him.

Suddenly Luffy realized that when he got in a punch, the ninjas just dissapeared,"Hey ZOLO! They are just his Shade copies you told me about! Knock him out so we can just floor him!"He then let out a barrage of punches, yelling out,"Gum Gum gattling cannon!"

Zolo then said, "Good, I was worried this might be hard if this kid wasn't alone," He then got into his Oni-Giri stance, and charged Naruto, who dodged appropriately.

Back inside, Hinata was dealing with Sanji, and now Chopper decided that he was going to help, since it seemed that Sanji couldn't land a blow. He changed into his speed boost form, which looks like a regular reindeer, and charged Hinata with his antlers. Hinata cried out, even with her Byakugan, she was still caught off guard. She caught on to a table, then grabbed a chair, and threw down the chair, and used the table to get off of the renegade reindeer.

Chopper took the hit right in the head, and then ran into the wall. He thought his head would explode, he had such a headache. He then turned around, about to charge again, but Hinata already had him beat. She ran at him, and used some string from her pouch, wrapped Chopper up, and then tied him to the wall. she turned back to sanji, who was now running at her...

Meanwhile, Luffy finished off the clones, and turned to help Zolo. Zolo was cutting away at Naruto, who was running away, barely dodging the attacks. Then Naruto jumped up really high, turned around midair, and made 15 clones, then three of them gathered up the others, and created Rasengans.

The end result was three Narutos, each holding two Rasengans, were falling towards Zolo. He ran in the other direction, and turned after a certain distance, then got into his Sentoryuu "3000 worlds!" stance, and charged at Naruto. The swords hit the Rasengans, but they were knocked out of his hands. The rasengans exploded, knocking Naruto and his clone back, the clone dissapearing. But The other clone, still holding two Rasengans, ran at Zolo, saying "NOW I'VE GOT YOU!!!" But Zolo jumped up, grabbed a stick off the ground, and hit Naruto in the head with it. Naruto was surprised at the attempt, and realized that it was a trick, but too late. Zolo landed a punch in his face, knocking Naruto back.

Back inside, Hinata attacked Sanji, and finally landed a hit. Sanji fell back, unconcious...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Naruto:"WHAT!! Well what about my fight?!"

Sanji:"YEAH! And what about me?! Why did you make me fall unconcious, huh?!?!!!?"

Leesan:"Well, it has been a while since I updated, I need to put this out!"


	10. The chapter of true apology! DX

(Dear fans. I am truly and uncontrollably sorry. I am really and totally without any good access to the internet, and so I have not been able to put up a new chapter. This apology is being put in because I feel so bad. Sorry DX)


End file.
